gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Overworld
Invasion of the Overworld is the first book of the Gameknight999 Trilogy, as well as the first book overall of the Gameknight999 franchise. It was written by Mark Cheverton. It was released on August 26, 2014. Summary Gameknight999 loved Minecraft, reveled in building fabulous structures, playing on servers, creating custom maps, but most of all, he loved to grief. As the self-proclaimed King of the Griefers, Gameknight played the game for himself at the expense of everyone else, keeping the list of his friends in the game short, extremely short. But when one of his father’s inventions teleports him into the game, Gameknight is forced to live out a real-life adventure within the digital world of Minecraft. Unsure if he would respawn if killed in the game … maybe he’d just disconnect … or maybe he’d really die … Gameknight must play the game with all of his skill and knowledge in order to avoid the sharp claws of zombies and pointed fangs of giant spiders. While living out this terrible and painful adventure, he discovers the most well-kept secret about Minecraft, something not even the programmers realize; the creatures within the game are alive! His emergence into the game triggers a war that threatens to consume all of Minecraft and possible the physical world as well. Gameknight must fight through the electronic world, with his new NPC friend, Crafter, and his only user friend, Shawny, as he fights epic battles, the mobs on the server seeking to destroy everything, stuffing out all life, everywhere. Gameknight is the key to salvation for all the electronic lives in Minecraft and possibly in the physical world as well . . . or maybe he’s not the key at all, maybe he’s the fuse to destruction. Plot After ruining a PvP game, Gameknight logs onto Crafter's Server for the first time. He opens up a cheat menu to access items. He then arrives at Crafter's Village as the sun sets. He broke a block on a village house, allowing a skeleton to shoot at a villager inside. Once the sun rose again, he stashed his bow inside one of the village’s blacksmith chests. Suddenly hearing his dad coming home, so he cleaned up the desk. Gameknight threw the drink can he’d been drinking from towards the trash, but it hit the switch to the digitizer instead. It shot at him, and Gameknight was pulled into Minecraft. Gameknight then woke up, and took in his new surroundings. Suddenly, a spider started attacking him. Gameknight finally defeated it by luring it into a waterfall, thus drowning it. He then collected some wood, and built himself a hidey-hole into a cliff face. He started mining deeper into the ground, finding iron and coal. After crafting some iron armor and sword, he went towards Crafter's village. He arrived just as night fell. He then defeated all the monsters in the village, as well as some griefers. Gameknight also discovered that the villagers could talk. When the sun came up, Erebus, who had been lurking around the perimeter of the village, warned Gameknight to "stay out of their way". He then punched Gameknight unconscious. Gameknight woke up on a bed. He went outside to ask the villagers for information. All the villagers thanked him for protecting them, except Digger, as Gameknight had let a skeleton shoot his wife, thus killing her, before being pulled into Minecraft. The mayor, however, pointed out that Gameknight still saved them last night. Suddenly, the villagers realized that he had no server thread, and thus was the prophesied User-that-is-not-a-User. A villager then proposed that Gameknight go see the Crafter. The mayor sent Gameknight underground towards the crafting chamber. When he reached Crafter in a small chamber, he explained that Gameknight was the prophesied User-that-is-not-a-User, whose appearance would trigger the Battle for the Source. Should Gameknight fail in his quest to stop the monsters, all life on the server planes will be extinguished, and the monsters will be transported into the physical world as well. Crafter also explained that the Source was the highest server, and it controlled all other servers, as well as that the Minecraft mobs were sentient, self-aware, and alive. As they walked towards the crafting chamber, Crafter explained that if a mob or user accumulates enough XP, they can move up one server plane, which is why the monsters kill- for XP. Upon entering the crafting chamber, Crafter announced that the User-that-is-not-a-User must lead the villagers into battle. Frustrated, Gameknight shattered a crafting table a villager was using, but the villager's hands were now free and unlinked, due to a glitch. Gameknight then went back up to the surface. He went into a small room in the watchtower can called out towards Shawny, Gameknight's only friend, via chat. When Shawny arrived, he explained that he got digitized and is now in the game for real. Gameknight told Shawny everything Crafter told him. After making the villagers talk to Shawny in order to convince him that they are real, Shawny agreed to help Gameknight and the village. Shawny made a plan to lure all the monsters on the server into a trap, then destroying them all in one blow. By denying the monsters XP, they would get more and more angry until they can become easily manipulated. Shawny also made designs for fortifications to the village, not only in order to defend themselves and survive, but also to make it harder for monsters to find XP. Word passed that all other villages were also fortified. Two days passed, and the monsters invaded. In the end, the monsters were defeated, and Erebus was humiliated. Gameknight and Shawny realized that the monsters won't stop until they reach the Source. Defending villages won't work for long. Gameknight knew that the monsters would go crazy for anything carrying XP, so he planned to use himself as bait to lure the monsters into a trap. Shawny disappeared as he went to prepare the trap. After getting supplies (including an enchanted diamond sword and Gameknight's bow), Gameknight and Crafter set off, putting Digger in charge of the village. After walking for a day, Crafter and Gameknight built a hidey-hole into the ground for the night. Creepers tried to dig them out all night, but luckily they were unsuccessful. When the sun rose again, Gameknight and Crafter sprinted for their rendezvous point, stopping only to tame some wolves, all the while being chased by thousands of monsters. They finally reach their destination at sundown (labelled Los Alamos). They were greeted by Shawny, who had been gathering users. He also informed that they were no longer able to respawn for whatever reason. They reached a large cavern, which had a giant lava lake in it with an island, with the monsters following. Gameknight lured Erebus and the monsters onto the island by mocking him. The users tried to set off the trap, but endermen kept destroying the levers. Crafter detonated creepers on the bridge leading onto the islands to prevent the monsters from escaping, killing himself in the process. They then tried to activate the second switch to blow all the monsters up, but an enderman destroyed that as well. Gameknight finally ended the battle by manually setting off the TNT underneath the island, killing both himself and the monsters in the process. Gameknight respawned on the next server plane. He discovered that Crafter has also respawned, but in the form of a young boy. They then went on to find a village to gather forces to defeat monsters from other servers that made it here. Lesson Don't be a bully; help instead of hurting. Help your friends and whoever you can to the best of your ability. Category:Books Category:1st Trilogy Category:Wiki